Items are often associated with an image in, for example, an electronic commerce system. These items are often associated with multiple images, where one of the images is selected as a primary image that is initially displayed in a user interface. For example, a search result user interface incorporating an item can display the primary image as a thumbnail image. As another example, a detail page associated with the item, such as, for example, a product detail page, may initially display one of these images while allowing the user to view other images associated with the item in an image user interface element.